lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
First Day of Bionic Academy/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode First Day of Bionic Academy. It's still under construction. Transcript Donald: Welcome to the Davenport Bionic Academy. Bree: Woah, cool! Adam: Oooh, a window! Chase: Wow, the hydroloop is amazing! We just went from the mainland to the middle of the ocean in less than 30 seconds! Leo: Yup, and my lunch just went from my stomach to the floor in less than three. Donald: '''So, what do you think? '''Bree: '''Beautiful view, tons of space. I'm assuming will be living in the basement again? '''Donald: No. Here we call it below sea level. By the way, the hydra loop will take you anywhere you want to go on the island at any time. This, is one of the main classroom areas and here; Is the training area where we will develop the kid's skills and teach them to become bionic heroes. Adam: You couldn't teach Chase how to be one, what chance do they have? Donald: Guys, this is serious, you have important roles as mentors. Leo: Don't worry, Big D. We got this. Now, what exactly will I be teaching? Donald: Nothing, you're a student. Leo: A what? But you gave me a mission suit. said I was part of the team! Bree: Hm, yeah, he says a lot of things. By the way, still waiting for that sweet sixteen party. Donald: Leo, you are ''a part of the team, but you've only had your bionic arm for six months. You still have a lot more to learn. '''Leo': Well, that's the last time I save your life. Come on Big D, I am ''ready! Adam, tell him. '''Adam': Leo, were you not listening? I'm a teacher now. It's Mr. Adam for you. (Theme song plays) Sebastian: Hey, what's orientation day? Adam: Oh, that's just a fancy way of saying Mr. Davenport's gonna talk a lot. Donald: I heard that, and he's right. Hey, Leo. Leo: Don't hey Leo me, I look like a bionic bumble bee. Bree: Hey, so what do all the different colors mean? Chase: Mr. Davenport and I accessed each of the kids bionics, and the colors represent their level of mastery. You see, red for expert and it goes all the way down to yellow for beginner. Leo: I'm a beginner!? Spin: Don't worry, I am too. Leo: I'm on the same level as him? Donald: Mhm.'' (nods)'' Leo: He's tiny. Spin: I'm young, what's your excuse? (Leo and Spin exit) Bob: Hi. Oooh, sup' little momma. Bree: Can we help you? Bob: Yeah, I have a little problem with my, uh, uniform. How can I put this? I need a little bit more room in the, cargo area. (gestures to butt) Donald: Are you sure about that? Because tight is where it's at, right guys?'' (dances and rips pants) You know what? Let's just get started. ''Scene shift Donald: (Walks onto platform) Hello and welcome to the world's first Davenport Bionic Academy. (Everyone applauds and claps) Spin: When do I get to throttle people?! Leo: Hey! We don't throttle people, mighty mouse! Donald: Leo's right. You're not soldiers anymore, you're students. Now I know you've had it rough and you're still adjusting to the outside world, but we're here to help. You see, there are many things here- Adam:'' (To Sebastian) Told ya. ''(gestures "talking") Donald: This facility is here so that you can, train your bionics in safe space and develop into the heroes you see before me. But, first things first. We have to get rid of your soldier numbers and give you some really, cool, new names. S-12, you are now Donald Junior! You're Donald the third. Dona, Donaldella, Donaldina! Spin: I don't wanna be a Donald. I already gave myself a name, Spin! Donald: That's not really a name. Why do you wanna be called, Spin? Spin: 'Cause I can do this. (Uses Rapid Gyration ability) Donald: Alright, you're Spin, I did not even know you could do that'.' You know what, forget yellow. You just moved up to green. Spin: Yes! Leo: Oh come on, he twirled! Sebastian: Mr. Davenport. I'd like to change my name from S-3, to Sebastian. Donald: Really? 'Cause I always saw you as a Julio. (scene shift) (...) Leo: And Chase... is still being Chase. Chase: What do you get when you cross a joke with a rethorical question? (Everyone burst out laughing) Leo: Everyone else is hiding because they're afraid you're going to give another speech. Donald: Well then, let's find them and give them one. (...) Sebastian: I'm good with the truth as long as he stops acting like a bionic dictator. Chase: I only do that because I know what everyone should do and when they should do it! Okay, I see you point. Bree: Alright Good, I'm gonna make you two a snack. What is happing to me? Pretty soon I'm going to start carpooling at a soccer practice! Bree walks away Sebastian: She's pretty cute. Chase: Dude, that's my sister. Sebastian: I know. Could you put in a good word for me? Chase: Truce is off! Category:2015 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts